


Blizzard World: The Shippening

by Florayna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna





	Blizzard World: The Shippening

"Step right up, step right up folks! Shoot the bandits before they escape with the towns riches and YOU could win a prize!"

 

The young man tending the prize counter hollered, somehow managing to be louder than the crowds of people shuffling past. But no matter how many times he did so all the boy earned was a couple of curious glances. Sometimes small children would wander up to the counter and poke at the bulky 'laser revolvers' there before their parents pulled them away.

 

"C'mon folks, three bandits for a little prize, six for a medium, ten for a mega!"

 

When that attempt yielded no new customers, he took a break, reaching for the chilled water bottle sitting in his cubby beneath the counter. The lack of contenders was... well, boring but understandable. His was probably the hardest of the games at the theme park, the pop up holograms of Wild West Outlaws moving deceptively fast, and the gun provided was too heavy for the majority of people to get a good grip on. But hey. Better to be bored than overworked right?

 

He yawned behind the counter, twisting the cap of the bottle off. Then he got back up, lifting the bottle to his mouth-

 

"Mornin' partner."

 

He very nearly dropped his bottle when he saw a cowboy on the other side of the counter.

 

The man was wearing a red bandanna around his neck, accompanied by a brown plaid, western style shirt and a pair of jeans. He hadn't been looking at the man's crotch or anything- but the bling of his 'BAMF' belt buckle certainly drew the stall worker's eyes down once... or twice. Damn that thing was huge. The belt buckle. That's what he was saying was huge. Moving his eyes far- FAR away from that area, he also noticed the stranger was wearing a cowboy hat, the brim low enough to hide most of his face. All he could get a good look at was the trimmed beard the apparent cowboy maintained.

 

"H-Howdy there! Would you um, like to trade some tickets in for a round in 'Outlaw Season'? Three tickets for one try, five for two, seven for three!" He managed, when his tongue was no longer paralysed by surprise.

 

The reply he got was the cowboy laying his palm flat against the surface of the counter, sliding it towards him. When he lifted his hand, three tickets sat on the counter.

 

"Oh- great, let me just explain th-"

 

Before he could proceed with the well rehearsed explanation of how the game worked, the cowboy had already shuffled off to the game area. He watched in silence as the man gripped one of the revolvers, tugging on the chain that kept them attached to the counter a few times, hefting the faux firearm and adjusting him grip. Then the cowboy looked back towards him.

 

Something about that was just intimidating enough to get him to flip the 'start' switch for the game, and hope the cowboy wasn't too upset if he lost.

 

Thankfully, he didn't lose. In the time it took most people to blink the cowboy had shot out six of the holograms- and after that, the rest were easy pickings.

 

The young man was still shell shocked by the performance while he watched the cowboy walk away with his prize, a huge Pachimari Plushie. Or… waddle, actually. ‘Mega Prize’ was no understatement…

 

 

 

 

Jesse somehow managed to navigate his way back to the quiet alley where he'd left his boyfriend, despite the plush that somehow always seemed to cover his eyes. Damn tentacles.

 

"You still there Darlin'?" He asked blindly, trying desperately to blow the soft green fabric in his eyes away.

 

Thankfully, the answer he received was pair of arms pulling the Plushie out of his own, allowing the cowboy some badly needed space to breathe. And the opportunity to get a look at his saviour. A thick white sweater and a pair of vibrant green sweat pants, a pair of almost sickly pale hands trying to maneuver the plushie into a manageable position.

 

“Jesse.” Came the strained voice of a Shimada brother, tone somewhere between scolding and on the verge of laughter.

 

“Well I couldn’t rightly bring my sweetheart to Blizzard World without winning ‘im a prize!”

 

Genji chuckled, and managed to walk over to the bench where he had been waiting to set the gigantic thing down. He turned back to Jesse, sighing through the surgical mask he insisted on wearing. ‘Better people believe I’m ill than horribly scarred’ he reasoned, not that Jesse minded either way. But seeing as a quick look around confirmed they were alone-

 

Jesse closed the distance between them, one hand moving up to take off his hat. While his mop of dusty brown was swept sideways in the summer breeze, he tossed the hat aside- it landing perfectly on Pachimega’s head.

 

“Whaddya think of it?”

 

“It’s ridiculous.”

  
  
“And?”

 

“And you’re ridiculous.”

 

“Oh- Sweetie, twist the knife why don’t ya.” Jesse said, closing his eyes and placing one hand solemnly over his heart.

 

“Mmm.” Jesse Genji hum, then felt a kiss press against his cheek, and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The shorter buried his face in the cowboy’s shoulder, enjoying the moment of closeness while it lasted.

 

“Apparently I like ridiculous things.”


End file.
